Potions Personality
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Ron wants to test a product he's 'borrowed' from the twins on Harry, hilarity follows, rated M for a reason, HOT


**A/N This story was writen for the 2011 Snarryathon, **

**please leave me a review and let me know what you think, if you can pick out bits you like or hate i'd be greatfull, **

Potion Personality

The Gryffindor table was unusually quiet that morning when Harry sat down with Ron and Hermione. The room in fact was almost silent. It hadn't been this quiet since the war ended a few months ago before the summer holidays.

Harry picked up his drink and went to take a sip, but Hermione asked him if he'd finished his charms homework. Putting the drink down, he put pancakes on his plate and took a bite; neither noticed the great hall seamed to hold its breath.

When Harry finally reached for his drink, he drained it and placed the glass back on the table. The hall let out a collective groan.

"What's going on?" Harry asked looking around.

Ron sighed, "Nothing, I guess. I was testing a new product of my brothers, but nothing happened."

"You gave me a potion without telling me?" Harry asked in a dangerous voice. The hall's chatter had risen back to normal, now, so no one was listening.

"But it didn't work!" Ron protested.

"That is hardly the point, Ronald; it was an untested potion, it could have reacted badly with Harry's system," Hermione scolded.

Ron rolled his eyes. "He's fine. Come on, we've got DADA, and it's full moon week so Snape's teaching; we don't wana be late," Ron shovelled some more toast into his mouth and got up.

The three of them headed to the fourth floor, to the classroom Snape had commandeered for the week every month he taught DADA. They made it in plenty of time so Snape would have no cause to put them in detention. No almost 19year old should be put into detention.

No sooner had Snape opened the door but Harry clutched his stomach and keeled over.

Hermione screamed as Harry fell, almost in slow motion towards the floor. Snape grabbed his shoulders just in time to stop what would have been a painful collision with stone.

The class clamoured around the unconscious boy, trying to get a better look.

"Wake up Mr Potter," Snape said casting a regenerative spell at him.

Harry groaned and sat up, "Did anyone get the number of the truck that got me?" He asked, causing more than one chuckle.

"Enough dramatics, then. In the class with you, Mr Potter, and the rest of you," Snape ordered.

"Who are you?" Harry asked a clear look of confusion on his face when Hermione approached him.

"Oh, Harry, you must have banged your head." Hermione stifled a sob.

"I didn't bang my head, and my name's not Harry. My name is Richard Grayson."

"Richard Grayson? Where did you get a name like that from?" Ron asked confused.

"It's a name I recognise from the Muggle world," Snape said surprising the two remaining teenagers.

Harry stood and turned to face Snape for the first time. "Thank god, Bruce, you're here too. What's going on?"

"Bruce?" a bewildered Ron repeated.

"Yes, this is Bruce Wayne," Harry explained.

Snape sniggered. "We need to get you to the hospital wing. Mr Pot... Um, Mr Grayson."

Harry tilted his head to one side, and looked up at Snape. "You haven't called me Mr Grayson since I moved in with you. What happened to calling me Dick like you normally do, Bruce?"

"Miss Granger, fetch the headmaster. Mr Weasley, you look after the class. Actually, on second thought, scratch that and reverse it. Miss Granger, my lesson plan is on the desk." Snape opened the classroom door and pushed her in. "Anyone not paying attention to the lesson will be punished; I will know." Snape's gaze lingered on Draco for a fraction of a second longer, causing him to blush.

"Mr Weasley, inform the Headmaster we are headed to the infirmary." Snape watched as Ron scampered off and Hermione took her place at the front of the class, a class that was paying her total attention.

"What's going on, Bruce? Is this some scam of the Joker's or the Riddler? This is just like them."

"Let's get you to the nurse first, to make sure there is nothing wrong with you."

When the Headmaster arrived to the hospital wing, Harry had been sedated, and Snape was talking softly with Poppy.

"I've sent young Mr Weasley back to his class, but he was rather worried that a potion he gave Harry may have caused this. It was something the twins produced so I have sent an owl to them for exact information."

"He thinks he's Dick Grayson, that's a Muggle comic book character." Snape informed him.

"Yes, so Mr Weasley told me. He also thinks you're Wayne Bruce?"

"Bruce Wayne," Snape corrected. "They work and live together in Gotham City."

"You seem to know quite a lot about this Severus." Poppy commented.

"When I was growing up the Batman and Robin comics were very popular." Snape seemed embarrassed.

"Batman and Robin?" The headmaster queried.

"Bruce and Dick's alter egos."

"So he thinks he's'..."

"Robin."

"Making you..." Albus' eyes were crinkled in amusement.

"Yes, yes, that makes me Batman in his eyes. And one word passes your lips, old man, and I'll forget which side I was on, and hex you." Snape threatened.

"Well since you seem to know what he's talking about, and you are the only one in a position to find an antidote, its best that Harry - or should we stick to Dick or Mr Grayson from now on? – well, anyway, he's staying with you until he's back to normal."

"You can't do that, Albus; for one thing the boy would die rather than live with me," Snape shouted.

"What do you think, Mr Grayson? Would you be content to stay with Severus for the time being?" Albus asked the boy in question, who had just woken up.

"I've lived with him for 3 years, since I was 17. My parents died, he took me in, and I just stayed after that. Why are you calling Bruce, 'Severus'?"

"Because my name is Severus Snape, I am not Bruce Wayne," Snape told him bluntly.

"Severus," Poppy chided. "Now then, um, well, Mr Grayson then I suppose. How are you feeling?"

"You can call me Dick, everyone does. And I'm fine. I just need an early night and a glass of milk."

"Well come on then, Dick. I know that look in the old man's eye, I can't say no if I wanted to." Snape left the infirmary in a flurry of cloaks.

Dick kept up with Snape without any problems, when they arrived at Snape's entrance portrait it swung open to admit him.

"Holy torture chamber, Batman," Dick exclaimed entering.

Snape laughed softly. "If you reveal what you are about to see I will have to kill you, do you understand? You probably think I'm some sort of monster now." Snape said walking past him into the room.

"I'd never think that, Bruce. Hey look we have a set of manacles like that at home, oooh, and a leather paddle, too."

Snape's steps faltered, but he didn't stop or turn around, so he missed the smirk on Dick's face.

Snape stopped at the bookshelf and pulled a book called. 'Potion Masters and Where To Find Them.' The bookshelf slid into the wall revealing another doorway.

"Very nice, Bruce," Dick commented looking around.

"Will you stop calling me that!" Snape said clearly annoyed.

"But it's your name!" Dick sighed dramatically. "You've lost your memory again haven't you? It took me weeks to get you back last time."

"I will thank you to stop this ridiculous game. My name is Severus Snape. I am not now nor have I ever been Bruce Wayne, or Batman." Snape threw himself into an arm chair.

"Now if you weren't my Bruce you wouldn't have felt the need to add anything about Batman." Dick reasoned. "I'm going to remind you who you are, Bruce, I will get you back." Dick moved quickly and straddled Snape's lap.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Snape demanded.

"Reminding you," Dick slowly unbuttoned his shirt,

Snape gulped. "Stop this nonsense."

Dick allowed the shirt to fall open revealing a form fitting red top. It cluing to Dick's torso as if it had been painted on.

"Do you recognise this suit?" Dick asked.

"It's your Robin outfit," Snape responded, resolutely ignoring the erection now straining at his fly.

"It's the special suit you designed for me. The one with all the extra features." Dick undulated his hips.

"Extra features?" Snape gulped.

"Mmm, special ones. The reason I'm only allowed to wear it once in a while, is that last time I made you cum so much you passed out, but in fairness, so did I."

"Guuughhh." Snape tried to look away from the alluring boy wonder that was now standing before him.

Dick ripped his trousers off which were seamed with velcro for a quick change. The black leather trousers fit snugly to the contours of Dick's legs and the cup he wore left nothing to the imagination. Dick turned deliberately to show the sculpted arse the trousers supported.

"Do you remember now?"

Snape shook his head unable to speak or think beyond wanting what was on display to him.

Dick sighed dramatically, and sat back down on Snape's lap, lifting Snape's unresisting hands and placing them on his waist. "What do you feel?"

Snape's hands began to roam of their own free will. When they caressed the indentation between Dick's cheeks, Dick moaned wantonly. Pressing harder Snape felt a solid round, 'something' pressed against Dick's hole. Experimentally he pressed it Dick writhed in his lap. "Fuck yeah."

"Is that what I think it is?" Snape whispered now pressing the button rhythmically.

"Every step I take, pumps me again, stretching me teasing me. You won't tease me any more will you, Bruce?" Dick asked thrusting his hips.

Snape's brain attempted to think, it really had every intention of saying no, that he would be taking advantage, but then Dick bit his lower lip and pulled it into his mouth and sucked it.

"I won't tease you. But you have to take what you want," Snape told Dick.

"Want you inside me, want to feel you when I walk," Dick moaned.

"Then do something about it." Snape bit back a moan of his own as Dick quickly and with an ease of practice unfastened Snape's trousers and stood to pull them off. Snape was soon sitting on his favourite chair naked as the day he was born, and hard enough to hammer nails in steel.

Dick's hands moved to remove his own clothes, but Snape stopped him, "Leave the top on, and turn around I want to watch as it comes out."

Dick obligingly turned and slowly pushed the leather over his arse bending over almost in half so Snape had a perfect view of the black plug being pulled from his body; it was built into the trousers themselves. The plug was 8 inches long and 4 thick; it left Dick's hole wide open and twitching, as if begging to be filled again. Snape smirked, he was bigger than that plug.

Dick turned around again and threw the trousers across the room, not caring where they landed. Straddling Snape again, he took his cock in hand and stroked it in wonder, "You really aren't Bruce are you?"

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Snape asked before gasping as Dick ran his thumb over his sensitive head.

"You're bigger; you must be at least 10 inches long."

"12 actually, and I'm about 6 wide. If you know I'm not your Bruce, why haven't you stopped?"

"Because, you might be Severus Snape, but I think you can be my Batman. If you're not_ the_ Batman then I don't have to share you, you can be all mine," Dick explained.

"Then ride me, show me that I'm yours."

Dick grinned and shuffled forwards positioning himself over Snape's waiting cock pushing himself down slowly, inch by glorious inch. When Dick was fully seated on Snape's more than impressive erection both men had to pause and get their breath and control back.

Dick started to lift up a bit and thrust his hips, soon finding a rhythm that hit his prostate, and had both men moaning and crying out in pleasure. Seeing just how close Dick was to the edge Snape wrapped a hand around Dick's cock and pumped it in time with the thrusts.

With a primal scream, Dick emptied himself over Snape's body, causing his over-stimulated anus to clamp down on Snape's cock pushing him over the edge, too. Both men stayed where they were, panting after the exertion.

"That was so good. Tired now," Dick whispered against Snape's neck.

"Bed then, you can share mine, and deal with the aftermath of whatever you've taken tomorrow."

Dick followed Snape groggily to his bedchamber and crawled in to bed with him, happily resting his head on Snape's chest.

"Severus?"

"What is it, Dick?" Snape asked sleepily.

"The potion wore off on the walk down here." Harry told him, not moving from his position.

"M'k" Snape said already mostly asleep.

Harry counted to 3 before... "WHAT!" Snape sat up dislodging Harry from his place.

"The potion Ron slipped me wore off when I was following you here. I just didn't want to leave so I played along."

"But you, and we, why would you, how did you get that suit?" Snape finally bit out.

"Actually the suit was part of the original transformation; I'm so keeping those trousers."

Despite himself, Snape snorted in amusement.

"Why?" Snape asked simply.

"I let my Slytherin side take over, the hat did want me in your house. And I wanted you, I still do," Harry admitted.

Snape allowed himself to lay back down. "Well, alright then."

Harry grinned in the dark and cuddled back up to the Potions master. "Good night, Batman."

"Good night, Boy Wonder."

**So what do you think, did you like it?**


End file.
